Leaving on a Jet Plane
Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver was featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It can also be seen in the DVD of the first season, the Pilot - Director's Cut and the Road to Sectionals. It was only released as an exclusive track on Glee: The Music, Volume 1 at Target. It is sung by Will Schuester when he decides to leave McKinley High to raise a family with his wife Terri. Emma is making love notes in her yearbook around pictures of Will after she finds out he is leaving. He sings it while on the auditorium stage at McKinley. It's Will Schuester's first song and solo. Leaving on a Jet Plane was written by John Denver in 1966 and most famously recorded by Peter, Paul, and Mary. Lyrics All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go I'm standin' here outside your door I hate to wake you up to say goodbye But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn The taxi's waitin', he's blowin his horn Already I'm so lonesome I could die So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go There's so many times I've let you down So many times I've played around I tell you now, they don't mean a thing Every place I go, I'll think of you Every song I sing, I'll sing for you When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring So kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go 'Cause Im leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go Now the time has come to leave you One more time, let me kiss you Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way Dream about the days to come When I won't have to leave alone About the times, I won't have to say Oh, kiss me and smile for me Tell me that you'll wait for me Hold me like you'll never let me go 'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go But I'm leavin' on a jet plane Don't know when I'll be back again Oh babe, I hate to go. Trivia *Will was originally going to sing "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay in this scene, but the show was unable to get the rights for it at the time. The band eventually released their catalogue to them by the end of season 1. (Will would go on to sing Fix You in season 3) Gallery normal_glee101_0620.jpg leaving-on-a-jet-plane_288x288.jpg LeavingOnAJetPlane.PNG s01e01-04-leaving-on-a-jet-plane-04.jpg images77777.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One